


Ramsay the Sadistic Mind Rapist

by Kaira_Aitken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human Pet, Humiliation, M/M, Poor Theon, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira_Aitken/pseuds/Kaira_Aitken
Summary: I feel the game of thrones episode where Ramsay cut off Theon's cock could have been better … This is how I think it should have gone instead. Also, I think Ramsay's true "gift" is his ability to really fuck with someone psychologically. I actually think he's more skilled in that than torture. So, yeah there's torture in this fic. But also, a strong focus on Ramsay's mind raping ways. Like I'm pretty sure you've all heard the term mindfuckery? Well, Ramsay goes beyond fuckery into mind raping territory lol ...





	1. Ramsay the sadistic mind rapist part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



> I want to thank the lovely Nanjcsy for taking the time to read this story before I posted it up, to make sure it made sense. This is my first ever Thramsay, so a part of me was nervous about posting it up without a second opinion :P. I also want to thank her for encouraging me to work on the idea that I posted on her story. Also, I was inspired to write this by Nanjcsy's story "How To Train Your Reek" which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1740182/chapters/3714980

Theon Greyjoy was so close to becoming Reek. But the arrogant little kraken was too stubborn to accept his place as Ramsay's creature. Too arrogant to realize that he was no lord. That he was less than a dog. But Ramsay had a few games in mind that would break Theon and make him want to be Reek. Would make Theon beg to be Reek.

'Hello, little lording!' Ramsay's voice was cheerful, his eyes bright with manic excitement. Theon knew that look. It meant a new game and pain for Theon. Theon froze, his blue eyes widening. As Ramsay approached a whimper escaped Theon.

Ramsay clapped his hands together 'I've thought of a new game for us to play little lording. If I win I get to cut off your cock and make you eat it and if you win you get the pleasure of my whores and your freedom!' Theon felt a roaring in his ears, his heart thudding, and then he passed out. Ramsay sighed and threw water on Theon's face. 'Now, little lording, I know you're a weak little thing, but I haven't even hurt you yet and you've already passed out.' A look of mock concern on Ramsay's face.

'I'm sorry my lord,' as Theon looked down in shame. Theon was ironborn and he passed out over words. Words! No wonder his father saw him as a disgrace.

Ramsay patted Theon's cheek. 'Now try not to pass out again because it would displease me and you wouldn't want to displease me, would you?' Ramsay’s tone was sharp silk.

Reek’s eyes widened in fear as his face paled. 'No, no of course not my lord. Never! I would never displease you. Please.'

'Good, now, where were we?' Ramsay thought about it for a moment 'That's right I was about to explain to you the rules of the game. I will use my mouth on your cock to make you spill your seed.' Ramsay got out an hourglass with sand in it. 'Now if you spill your seed before the sand runs out I win. But if the sand runs out and you still haven't spilled your seed you win!' Theon felt sick in the belly at Ramsay sucking his cock but with that came relief. There was no way Ramsay would be able to make him spill his seed. Theon wasn't attracted to men.

Ramsay needed to break Theon before he could make Theon feel pleasure. For now, Ramsay would need help. Ramsay would use his whore Myranda to bring Theon close to completion and then Ramsay would do the rest. Ramsay had a plan in mind for Myranda to trick Theon. Theon's arrogance would be his downfall. Theon believed that a woman would want him as prince of the iron islands. Ramsay’s lips curled in contempt at the thought. Theon would be too arrogant to see Myranda's malicious intent.

'I have to get something little lording,' Ramsay said. "Then the game can begin.' Ramsay left the room.

 

A few minutes later Myranda walks into the room and starts stroking Theon’s cock. 'It's so big m'lord. Would be that you put it inside of me.'

Theon gasped. 'W-what are you doing?'

Myranda licked the tip. 'M'lord ever since I saw the size of your cock in Dreadfort I wanted it. I wanted to pleasure you, for you to spill your seed over me, in case Ramsay wins and your cock gets taken.'

Theon tensed a suspicious look on his face. 'How do you know about that?'

'I’ve been eavesdropping m’lord, waiting for this opportunity.' Myranda began kissing the underside of Theon’s cock.

Theon groaned in pleasure, his shoulders relaxing in relief. Theon felt confident. 'You don't have to worry about that, there's no way he'd be able to make me spill seed.' Theon's cock began stirring to Myranda's gentle hands rubbing him.

If I make you spill your seed without lord Ramsay's permission, he will be angry. I am his whore he doesn’t want me to whore myself without his permission. We need to rush this.

 

Theon felt Myranda's soft feminine hand resume stroking him. 'We'll be careful, we won't get caught.' Theon gasped out. Myranda then wrapped her mouth around the tip and bobbed her head up and down along with the strokes. Theon Greyjoy was halfway to completion. Myranda was an experienced whore, she could sense when a man was close. Myranda straddled Theon Greyjoy's hips grinding her pussy against Theon's cock. Theon squeezed both her breasts as she made feminine moans of pleasure. He rocked his hips meeting her stroke for stroke. Myranda lowered herself onto Theon's cock and rubbed her breasts against Theon's chest. Her pussy squeezing Theon's cock and she rocked her hips forward and back. Theon matched her speed.

Ramsay knew exactly how long it took Myranda to bring a man to orgasm. He had walked in on time, signalled to Myranda and hid in the shadows.

Myranda noticed Ramsay come in as she was facing the door and lord Greyjoy was not. 'M'lord.' Myranda cried out. 'I don't want you to spill your seed inside of me, I could get pregnant, I'll do the rest by sucking you off.' Then Myranda started sucking and using her tongue. Theon threw his head back, his eyes closed, he panted and rocked his hips up for more. Ramsay swapped places with Myranda and sucked Theon's cock, and then Theon spilled. He opened his eyes and saw Ramsay there. Ramsay wiped Theon's seed off his right cheek and smirked. Theon's eyes widened in horror. He screamed and tried to escape, but Ramsay punched him and knocked him to the floor. Ramsay's bastard boys restrained Theon, while he yelled, kicked, and struggled. Ramsay used his knife to slice through Theon's cock, afterwards Theon went unconscious.

_____________________________________________________

Ramsay asked the blacksmith to make a few bands that he could wrap around the detached cock. The blacksmith felt disgust but knew better than to question Ramsay. 'Make sure, the bands are removable and create a clasp so I can pull it open and closed. Also make the bands small because I would like to put it inside of someone. He would not enjoy a big metal cock shoved up his ass.’ Ramsay smirked.


	2. Ramsay the sadistic mind rapist part 2

The blacksmith nodded, fighting to keep his face clear of disgust. 'Yes, m'lord. I will see it done m'lord.'

The bands would work to hold Theon's detached cock up so that it wasn't too floppy. A manic smile appeared on Ramsay's face, his eyes wet and shiny. He couldn't wait to use Theon's cock to humiliate him!

Theon woke up to find Myranda and Ramsay in the room. Once Theon had awakened. Ramsay waved Theon's cock around. 'Lord Greyjoy needs you to give him pleasure, Myranda.' A smirk on Ramsay’s face as he noticed Theon’s wide-eyed, jaw dropped look.  
Theon watched as two metres away from him Ramsay moved Theon's cock in and out of Myranda's mouth. As Myranda made moans of pleasure. 'I like how big your cock is Lord Greyjoy. Please Lord Greyjoy, I want your big cock inside of me.' A feminine pant. 'Please m'lord I need you to make me feel pleasure.' Theon was in complete shock and he tried not to cry. He was ironborn, ironborn men did not cry! But his cock was no longer attached to his body, the mocking, the humiliation, it all got too much for him and he sobbed.

'Aww,' Ramsay cooed. 'Are you crying? I thought you liked pleasing women. I thought you loved having them suck your cock. Was that a lie?' Ramsay’s face was mere inches from his own.

Theon wanted to tell Ramsay to go fuck himself, but he was too scared. Theon didn't feel like a man anymore. He didn't feel ironborn anymore. Even worse, he was too scared to fight Ramsay and that only added to the shame he felt. Theon wished his brother Rodrick had succeeded in killing him as a child when he drowned Theon in the sea as a joke. Well, a joke to Rodrick; not so much to Theon.

Ramsay made sure to wrap up Theon’s cock, before putting it on the floor.

Putting a dirty cock inside Myranda could give her an infection and then pass it onto Ramsay when he fucked her. Ramsay wouldn’t have that.

'Well, you heard Myranda, Lord Greyjoy. She needs you to put your cock in her cunt!' Ramsay had that crazed grin on his face and his eyes were dark with lust. Ramsay loosened the restraints on Theon. 'Pick up your cock from the floor little lording and thrust it in and out of Myranda's wet cunt.' Theon noticed a bulge in Ramsay’s pants and Theon gulped. Ramsay wrapped his arms around Theon and rubbed the bulge of his erection against Theon’s naked arse. Theon’s heart raced, his breath getting stuck in his chest. Please, please no. Theon thought. 'Now you won’t be able to fuck her the way I’d be able to fuck you,' more friction against Theon’s arse, 'but you’ll manage.' Ramsay turned Theon around and kissed him on the forehead.

Theon bent down to pick up his cock and Ramsay’s boot kicked Theon up the arse, knocking him to the ground. 'Get on your hands and knees little lording. Bend down and lick your cock. Make sure it’s wet with your spit so that it won’t hurt as much when it goes inside of her.'

Theon unwrapped his cock from the material and licked it. The metal bands felt cool against his tongue. Theon gagged, his eyes wet with tears. Ramsay got two of his thick fingers and pushed them into Theon’s arse. Stretching him a little. Theon’s eyes flew open, and he froze. A hard slap on his right butt cheek. 'Keep licking!' Ramsay snapped. Theon continued licking his cock, ignoring the pain, as Ramsay thrust his fingers in and out of his ass.

After a few minutes of doing that, Ramsay said, alright you’re ready to fuck her now. Ramsay put a special emphasis on the word fuck.

Theon's hands shook when he picked up his cock, and his head spun looking at it. A cruel smile spread across Ramsay's face at Theon’s horror and humiliation. Theon forced himself to pick up his cock and play around with it a bit to get it inside Myranda's cunt. Once Theon had it inside, he closed his eyes and pretended he was fucking Myranda for real. Pretended he wasn't holding his detached cock in his hand. Ramsay sensed Theon’s thoughts and rubbed the empty space between Theon’s legs. 'I know you're pretending that your cock is still there.' Ramsay wrapped his fingers around thin air and moves his fist up and down, 'but you have no cock for me to fist. You are worthless little lording.' More rubbing of the empty space between Theon's legs. 'The only reason women wanted you was for your cock, and not because they liked you as a person.'

Theon wanted to protest those words, but Ramsay had shattered his pride and he couldn't. Ramsay gave a predatory grin and pushed his advantage. 'Did you think that Myranda wanted you?' A sharp laugh.

Theon felt sick in the belly because that's exactly what he had been thinking. The idea of a woman wanting to fuck Theon for some malicious reason was unbelievable to Theon. But now, Theon knew better.  
Theon thrust his arm back and forth with more vigour, driven by anger, and a desire to get this over with. SPILL YOUR JUICES OUT ALREADY SO I DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER ANYMORE! Theon thought. Theon Wanted to strangle the bitch whore in front of him. He hated her in this moment more than he hated Ramsay. If it wasn't for her and her treachery he would have won Ramsay's game. Finally, Myranda orgasmed and Theon pulled out his cock and held it there, looking away from it in shame."  
'Give me your cock little lording,' Ramsay said. Theon handed his cock over to Ramsay then Ramsay stroked Theon's hair. 'Because you've been so good obeying me, I've decided to reward you. Me and my boys won't rape you, for now.' Theon's eyes brightened in relief. 'Go on little lording, kiss my boots, thank me for my kindness.' Theon did.


	3. Ramsay the sadistic mind rapist part 3

Damon came in and helped Ramsay hold Theon down. They pushed him over the long end of a small table and tied Theon's legs apart. They attached his ankles to the two table legs closest to Theon. Theon struggled trying to escape. Then Theon felt a cock pushing against the entrance to his asshole. 'YOU PROMISED ME!', Theon cried out.

'I know little lording,' Ramsay cooed. 'But look I'm going to put your own cock inside of you.' Ramsay waved Theon's cock in his face. 'I said me and my boys wouldn't rape you. I never said anything about you raping yourself.' Theon's eyes widened in fear and Ramsay smirked.

Theon closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He felt a cock, no his cock, the thought made Theon sick in the belly, pushing his asshole open, a burning sensation. Theon fought not to cry out. He wanted to try and keep as much of his shattered pride as he could. He wouldn't let them see how much this hurt him because he was ironborn! Theon's cock got pushed into his asshole, causing Theon to cry out, as Ramsay laughed. Theon's eyes watered and he had to fight not to scream. It hurt so much as if his arse was being torn open and it burned, the hard metal only making it worse. Theon lost the battle not to scream.

Ramsay told Damon to take over and Damon began thrusting Theon's cock in and out of his arse to Theon's screams. Ramsay took his cock out, sitting on a chair, facing Theon. Ramsay ordered Myranda to lower herself onto his cock. 'Look at my cock, little lording!' Ramsay snapped when Theon looked away. Theon looked.  
‘A man should have his cock balls deep in a woman’s cunt, little lording.' Ramsay thrust up into Myranda to emphasize his statement. 'Tell me where your cock is little lording.' Ramsay was merciless.

Theon would sooner die than acknowledge his cock was in his arse. So, he kept quiet in defiance. 'Whip his butt cheeks and the crack of his arse Damon, see if he obeys then.' Theon screamed, struggled, begged. He fought so hard not to say it. To hold onto any bit of pride he could, but in the end, he said: 'My cock is in my arse, my lord.'  
Ramsay's eyes glinted. 'That's right because you're not a man Theon. You're a freak. Real men don't fuck themselves up the arse with their own cock.' Theon knew he wasn't fucking himself, but he felt too ashamed to question the logic of Ramsay's words. He felt like this was his fault somehow.  
Damon thrust in and out of Theon’s tight arse, feeling the warmth of it squeezing his cock. Theon sobbed at the pain while Myranda moaned in response to Ramsay’s thrusts in her cunt. After what felt like hours for Theon, Ramsay finally roared and spilled his seed in Myranda.

'Come join me on the table, little lording. I want you to eat with me.' Ramsay scared Theon, but he had no choice but to join him. 'Here eat this, I had it prepared for you.' Theon looked at a cooked version of what looked like his cock and gagged. Ramsay couldn't be fucking serious.

Ramsay sensed Theon's thoughts and his fists clenched. 'Are you being ungrateful, lord Greyjoy?' A big fist slammed down on the table. 'I take the time to prepare this tender meat for you, and you reject my kindness?' He snarled.

Theon wanted to say fuck you bastard, but Theon was too broken down to do so. Instead, he said, 'No, no my lord I'm grateful please.'  
Theon took a bite of his cock and swallowed, to make Ramsay believe he was grateful. Theon wasn’t grateful at all, but Ramsay was a monster, and Theon didn’t want to hurt anymore. A part of Theon's cock got stuck in his throat and he choked on it. Theon had a funny thought; Theon Greyjoy, ironborn, died choking on his own cock. But Theon couldn't laugh and choke at the same time, so it came out strangled. Wait Theon didn't know why he found that funny. Ramsay pumped Theon's stomach to get the piece of cock stuck in his throat out.  
Ramsay stroked Theon's tangled curls. 'You need to be more careful, little lording.' Ramsay chided, his voice gentle.

'I'm sorry my lord,' Theon whispered as he looked down in shame. Ramsay nodded at the rest of Theon's cock and ordered him to eat it. Theon's eyes watered, he gagged, and he had to swallow bile down with each piece he ate, but he finished it.

'Have a glass of wine with it too.' Ramsay handed Theon a silver goblet.

Theon went to drink and crinkled his nose at the odour. 'My lord I can't drink that.'

'I took the time to drink lots of wine so that I could pour … well, piss wine into that goblet for you.' A smirk appeared on Ramsay's face. 'I also made sure the wine was of the highest quality.' Ramsay's eyes narrowed. He was giving Theon the rare mercy of amending his mistake of defying him.

Luckily Theon picked up on his mistake. 'My lord I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have -' Ramsay backhanded him and Theon's hand flew to his cheek.

'I don't want to hear your babbling, little lording,' Ramsay snapped. 'Drink the fucking wine!' he commanded.

Theon closed his eyes and gulped it all down. It was horrible, but tolerable. 'Thank you, my lord, for the meat and wine. I do not deserve your kindness.' Ramsay smirked. Theon Greyjoy was learning. It wouldn't be long before he'd accept being Reek. Ramsay called him Theon in his mind for now, as a reminder that he wasn't Reek yet. As a reminder that he still needed to break him more.

_______________________________________________________  
'I'm going to let you choose between being a lord or being my pet,' Ramsay said. 'A lord will have a squire to bathe him. That means the squire will see that you are a creature and not a man. A lord also has whores to suck his cock, but you don't have one.'


	4. Ramsay wants Theon to be Reek part 4

I could bathe myself and not see any women, Theon thought.

Ramsay noticed Theon's pensive look and he said 'If you choose to be a lord, then I will treat you like a lord. That includes riding to war and pissing with other men.'  
Theon's mouth dropped open. Pissing in front of male soldiers with no cock! No, no no! He shook his head eyes widened in fear.  
Ramsay grinned, his smile bared large and glistening teeth. 'As my pet, you won't have to go through any of that embarrassment. All I ask is that you love me, fear me, obey me, worship me and in return, I will protect and take care of you. If you become my pet you'll get real meat and wine, not cock and piss.'

This must be a trick, Theon thought. Ramsay noticed Theon's suspicion. 'No trick, little lording.' Ramsay was tense and on edge. Ramsay needed Theon to say yes to being his pet, otherwise, Ramsay wouldn’t be in control of what he did next. Ramsay might kill his pet in his rage. Ramsay clenched and unclenched his fists, hoping Theon would choose the right answer. Yes, Theon had a choice. But Ramsay wouldn't take no for an answer. If Theon chose to be a lord, Ramsay would make sure to treat Theon like a lord and make sure Theon hated every second of it. That's only if Theon survived Ramsay's rage if he gave the wrong answer.

'Men might take your lack of manhood as an excuse to rape you. If you were a lord you'd have to fend for yourself. Nobody will help protect you here because these aren't the iron islands.' Theon had frozen. He didn't want to men to rape him! 'Your father doesn’t want you, so you can’t go back there either.' Ramsay's tone was blunt. 'If you were my pet, I could protect you from that. You'd only have to have sex with others under my supervision. I will make sure they don't go too far.'  
A shadow of doubt spread across Theon’s face. He was still uncertain about what decision to make.  
Ramsay gritted his teeth at Theon's hesitation. Ramsay expected Theon to hesitate. and had a plan in place. 'Damon come over here', Ramsay yelled. Theon yelped in surprise, he hadn’t noticed Damon in the corner of the room, his attention too focused on Ramsay.

There was no way Ramsay was going to let anyone use lord Greyjoy’s arse before him but Theon didn’t have to know that. 'Damon, take off your breeches and show him how large your cock is. I will consider letting you be the first to break his tight little arse open. His own cock only loosened him for a little bit, but then his arse went back to being tight again.'

Damon took his breeches off, his cock already semi-hard. Damon rubbed his cock, bringing it to his full size. 'Little lording, lick Damon’s cock from hilt to tip. I want you to appreciate the full size of it.'

Theon trembled as he licked Damon’s cock. 'Lick it with care, little lording. I want you to be aware of what Damon will be pushing inside your tight little arse.' Theon was shaking but then he remembered what Ramsay said. Ramsay told Theon that if he became his pet, Ramsay would protect him.

Theon threw himself down on Ramsay’s boots and begged. He begged to be his pet. He begged for Ramsay to fuck him.

Ramsay reached down and started stroking Theon’s hair. 'Hush little lording I accept. Sorry, Damon.' Ramsay shrugged, not sincere in his apology.  
Damon scowled in disappointment.  
'Would you like to be my Reek, pet?' Ramsay said to Theon. Theon thought of everything Ramsay had done to him, and he nodded. 'I'm not convinced.' His eyes were cold and calculating as he looked at Theon.

Theon threw himself down on Ramsay's boots and began licking them. 'P-please my lord let me be your Reek, please! I want to love you, obey you, worship you. Please m-master please, your Reek -' Ramsay smiled a leering smile, his gaze predatory. Ramsay pressed Reek's face against his crotch and Reek's mouth went dry.

'Convince me little lording, that you want to be my Reek,' Ramsay hissed. Theon Greyjoy would have hesitated, appalled at the idea of having to suck Ramsay's cock. But Reek felt happy getting to prove to his master that he was a good pet. Reek released Ramsay's cock from his breeches and made small hums of pleasure as he sucked it. Ramsay sucked in a breath and decided that taking it slow could wait until later. He yanked Reek's hair and pulled him off of his cock and flipped him over. Ramsay thrust his cock into Reek’s tight arse, pulling Reek’s head back to bite his neck. Reek cried out. Ramsay could feel the heat of Reek's tight little arse around his throbbing cock and he groaned. 'You're my little bitch, Reek,' Ramsay hissed.

'Yes, m'lord. I'm your little bitch. I'm your Reek.' Ramsay thrust in and out hard then he stopped for a moment to massage Reek's arse. Reek moaned and rocked his hips trying to get more.

Ramsay laughed. 'Alright Reek, don't get too excited. You're so needy.' Ramsay tousled Reek's hair. Ramsay angled and hit that special spot in Reek and Reek cried out in pleasure. 'Damon you can use Reek's mouth.' Reek froze. He didn't want Damon to use his mouth.

Ramsay yanked Reek's hair and he cried out in pain. 'Reek.' Ramsay's tone was soft-spoken but no less menacing. 'I am your master and I know what's best for you because it's my job to take care of you. Right now, you need Damon's big cock down your throat.' Reek felt shame because of course, Ramsay was always right.  
‘m sorry master.' Reek began sucking Damon’s cock. Damon shoved his cock down Reek’s throat making him gag giving Reek an adrenaline rush. This made him more sensitive to Ramsay’s cock in his arse. Reek screamed in pleasure and rocked back trying to get more. Ramsay laughed. 'Reek you're not allowed to spill your seed. Not until I do.' Reek whimpered. Reek wanted Ramsay to spill his seed so that he could too, so his movements became more passionate. Ramsay’s eyes softened at his Reek’s eagerness and he roared as he spilled his seed inside of Reek. Reek screamed at the pleasure and pain mixed together. 'Damon still needs to spill his seed Reek. Finish him off.' Reek did.


	5. Ramsay the sadistic mind rapist part 5

'Reek, you'd already defied me when you said no to drinking the wine I'd pissed for you. You should be grateful I showed you mercy.' Reek flinched at Ramsay's tone and trembling kissed his boots and made meek apologies. Ramsay yanked Reek's hair forcing him to look upwards. 'But, I don't want to be too merciful too often, otherwise you could forget your place. Your punishment for defying me when I wanted you to suck Damon is you can suck this knife here as if it were a cock.' Reek went to suck. 'No Reek, the sharp part of the knife.' Reek looked up at Ramsay hoping for mercy. 'Or would you rather I cut out your tongue instead Reek?' Ramsay snapped. 'You're defying me again, don't push me, Reek.' Ramsay's tone was like a blade cutting through Reek making him whimper and tremble. He moved his head towards the knife. 'REEK I AM LOSING MY FUCKING PATIENCE!' Ramsay roared. Reek darted forwards and began to suck the knife. He was being careful not to get cut but Ramsay was having none of that. He yanked Reek's hair and made him suck the knife faster. Ramsay was being careful to not stab Reek through his mouth and kill him. The knife made sharp cuts on Reek's tongue and cheeks. Reek was sobbing and moaning in pain by the end of it.

 

'Reek open your mouth.' Reek did and Ramsay put his cock in there and pissed into his mouth. Reek must have learned his lesson because he resisted the strong urge to pull back from Ramsay's cock.

 

Ramsay kept his promise to make sure nobody else took playing with Reek too far. Everybody else would have to prepare Reek's arse with oil-slicked fingers. Ramsay was the only exception to that rule. Reek was so grateful for his master's kindness. Ramsay would flay anyone who hurt Reek without Ramsay's permission. Reek was also grateful that his master was kind enough to give the meat of the men who hurt Reek to Reek for dinner. Reek wasn't bothered that he was eating human meat because he was a creature, not a man. Besides Reek was too hungry too feel bad about it.

 

After Reek's punishment, he never defied Ramsay in sexual matters again. Ramsay told Reek to lower himself onto Damon's big cock until Damon was balls deep inside of him. Reek ignored the pain and lowered himself onto Damon's cock. Damon thrust hard helping Reek to get down to the hilt. In spite of the pain, he was in and his sobs, he thanked Ramsay, because Ramsay cared about him and knew what he needed.


End file.
